The Town with Pep!
by BettyJuggy
Summary: This story goes in depth when the the Core Four's parents were younger! It goes through things that didn't happen in the show but does have the same characters! Enjoy.


**This story is about all the parents but when they were younger! I hope it will be interesting, blah, blah. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter one-**

 _Alice-_

Beeep-beeep-beeep! Alice shifted in her bed and carelessly ended the awakening noise. She fumbled out of bed and wondered through her trailer. She quickly made a breakfast sandwich and rushed out the door.

The first day of school was always terrifying, especially when you are starting _High School_. Alice was scared but she knew it was gonna happen sooner or later.

She walked to Southside High alone and happy. She never minded being a part of the "Southside Community". To her they were all good people disguised as bad people.

She stormed through the doors feeling like she was a model. Already the first day of school and she was the blue jasmine of Southside High.

There was one boy in particular that she was looking forward to seeing; FP. They have been good friends since 4th grade. They always did group projects together and they never thought of each other in the girlfriend/boyfriend way, well that she knew of.

She walked through the halls, all eyes on her, grazing the scene to find FP. And then, there he was. But this time he looked more, mature and handsome. Over the summer she went to visit her dad in Georgia and she was unable to contact him.

She rushed towards him full of joy. He then spotted her and couldn't stop staring at her. He wasn't the only one who matured over the summer.

She had longer, brighter hair, slightly darker skin and a fuller physique.

They joined in a passionate hug and they stayed like that until a familiar voice interjected.

"Alice Cooper? Is that you?"

She turned to find Hermione Lodge. The worst bully she has ever encountered.

"Well i'll be damned..."

 **Chapter two**

 _Hermione-_

She rushed out of bed with a smirk on her face. Today was the first day of school and she had to make a good impression.

She wondered through her Walk-In closet and closed in on an outfit that gave the perfect impression.

It was a skin tight black shirt with a pink mini skirt that flared out at her thighs. She wore knee high black boots to go with it.

She pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail and walked downstairs for her breakfast. She took her time to eat and flew out the door. She hitched a ride with her boyfriend, Fred. He drove a rusty truck and didn't come from much but she liked him, _a lot_.

They drove to school and she hopped out and waoted for him to walk side by side woth her into the school, Southside High.

"Fred, do you wanna go to the library later? I should check out a book." He smiled at her and nodded yes. They both loved to read and she basically lived in the library.

Their relationship was oddly amazing. She was a rude, bully who was only nice to Fred and FP. Fred knew she was a bully but was too in love with the other parts of her to care that much. They walked hand in hand in the school and tried to recognize any of their old classmates. She wasn't ashamed of Fred and she didn't care what people thought of them. They have been together since 3rd grade. Why would she care now?

Just then, she stopped. She could not believe her eyes. Across the hallway she saw...

... Alice Cooper. Hugging FP Jones?

She couldn't help but walk over to say hello. Or maybe more than hello.

 **Chapter three-**

 _FP-_

As soon as he saw Alice his heart nearly shot out of his chest. He had always had a crush on her. She never knew and never will know but as long as they were together he was okay.

She smiled a huge smile before hugging him tightly. He hugged back and lightly smelled her long, luscious hair.

The moment was short lived once Hermione interupted. "Alice Cooper? Is that you?" He shifted to see her model-like face. Alice began to speak but was interupted by FP's reply "What do you want Hermione?"

"Just to talk to my old friend, FP. Right Alice?" She said with a condescending tone.

"Deeefinitely.." She said in a sarcastic way. "FP, are you two, like, _dating_??" FP stepped in front of Alice and told Hermione "Why do you care?"

She laughed. "Because maybe i wanna spread rumors or just tell everyone _everything_ , like what happened this summer..." He looked at her stone cold.

"What happened this summer, FP?" Alice interjected. He didnt move, talk, or even breathe. He just stared at Hermione with a glare.

"I think you know exactly what i can do, FP. So, if i were you, i would _not_ mess with me. Unless you have a Death Wish."

She walked away and he slowly turned to Alice. She stared confusingly at him.

He thought to himself, _Why did i listen to her? What was i thinking? Why didn't i know she was gonna do that?_ He turned and ran away. Alice shouted after him, hoping he would listen to her but he stumbled into the janitor's closet and fell down the wall.

He couldn't believe what information Hermione just uncovered. What trouble she had caused his relationship with Alice. And how much he resented her for making him do what he did...

 **Chapter four-**

 _Fred-_

Although he didn't go to Southside High he always drove Hermione there and then went to Riverdale High. His school started and hour later than Southside did.

He drove at the speed limit and parked in his usual spot. He saw his good friend Hal walking a couple feet away and joined him.

"Hey Hal, how was your summer, man?" Hal smiled and replied "I took a trip to Germany and Paris. I had some good times." Fred smacked him on the back and smiled. "That sounds great, man. I with Hermione a lot, the usual, and got a new car." Hal glimpsed at the truck and replied "Well im glad."

They walked into school and Principal Weatherbee greeted them at the door. Fred nodded towards him and looked around for some familiar faces.

Thats when he saw him. Hiram Lodge. The spoiled, rich boy who has always had a crush on Hermione.

He didn't go over to talk to him instead he went to his locker and got what he needed and headed to class.

The day went by quickly. Mostly consisted of unpacking the new supplies for different classes and meeting new students. He signed up for one club and he was glad he did. It was called the Blue and Gold, basically the school newspaper.

He got in his truck and drove to Southside High to pick up Hermione and go to the library. He pulled up, she hopped in, kissed him lightly on the cheek, then they drove off and spent many hours searching for books.

"Fred! Come here." He walked over to her and found her holding an elementary school yearbook. He protested lightly and flipped through the pages.

He saw Hermione, himself, Alice, FP, Hal, Hiram, and one more person. She was an outsider now. She never really liked people.

Her name was Penny Peabody.

 **Chapter five-**

 _Penny-_

"Hey! Guess what!?" Penny turned around to find her best friend, Gladys. She was excited for some reason that she was about to find out.

"What?" She asked faking interest. "Well, do you know Hal?" Penny nodded her head. "Okay, so, ya know about the Back to School formal? Well, he asked me out! Like to go _with him_!"

Penny was happy for her. She has never been invited to those types of things so she always loved helping Gladys get ready and prepare. She smiled and slightly jumping up and down.

"I know right!" They both laughed and walked to class then went there seperate ways.

Penny sat down next to Penelope. Blossom. Who was the next worst thing other than Hermione.

Even if everyone bullied her, them two hated her. One year Penny brought in the best project, they both got really mad and teamed up to sabotage her.

They went to her house on Halloween and egged her dad's car. They slashed his tires and threw toilet paper all over her house. When she got back from Trick or Treating she knew it was them.

That caused them to be life long enemies.

Penny didn't look over at her once because then she would bully her for a week. So she sat there and wrots down notes and actually did her work.

The bell rang and she darted out of the room, all her books in hand, the first to her locker. Before she could get to her second ckass she was blocked by a certain Clifford.

The Clifford who she dated for years before this summer. When everything went down.

Her, Clifford, Hermione, and FP. They did something that can and will destroy you.

It ripped them up, tore them apart, they were being eaten from their own memories of what happened.

Something that will always be remembered, no matter what.

 **Chapter six-**

 _Alice-_

She followed FP and opened up the closet door. She found him crying in the corner. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck.

He leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She held him and didn't question him until he was ready. She thought what possibly could have happened over the summer that could make _him_ cry.

She shifted and lifted him up so they were face to face. "FP, you wanna tell me wgat happened this summer?" He nodded slowly and explained the whole thing.

"This summer me, Hermione, Penny and Clifford went on a trip. We were going to the Outer Banks for a fun weekend trip when the car broke down half way there. We all walked to the nearest gas station and found no one inside. We checked around and found a woman. She was laying there bleeding and unconsious. It wasn't just a woman though. It was Penelope's mother, who abandoned her as a child. We didn't know what to do so we all walked away. We left her there and let her die.

The trip was hoped to be forgotten but now it has resurfaced and now everyone _will_ know." She gripped his shoulders and looked into his scared yet wondering eyes. She saw him. She saw how terrifyed he was of this coming out. She knew he needed her. He needed Alice Cooper.

She leaned in and kissed him. Gently at first then she sunk into him. They both love each other, theythey just didn't knos it yet.

She pulled away and hugged him more and let him know she was here for him.

 **Chapter seven-**

 _Hermione-_

She checked out her books and got in the truck. He drove pretty fast while she read one of her books. They arrived at his house to read or watch a movie.

"Hermione! Its nice to see you again!" Called out his father. "You too Mr. Andrews!" She shouted as he pulled her up the stairs.

Once they recahed his bedroom they flopped onto the bed. He sat up and she crawled on his lap and they kissed. Tender and loving kisses. She smiled in between each one just because she loved him and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"God, i love you Fred Andrews..." She blurted out randomly. He stopped kissing her and looked her deadin the face. She was stone cold. He smiled and replied "Well it's about damn time you said it!" She giggled and pulled him back in.

They put on From Russia with Love and ate pizza. They laughed and played games and enjoyed each other until they decided to go to sleep.

Hermione woke up in his arms. She shifted and turned to face him. He woke up and smiled at her. He checked the tims and realized she was late!

He darted out of bed and she got her emergency pair of clothes from his drawer.

They rushed out the house and he drove especially fast this morning. She came in and was marked _Tardy_ for the first time in her life.

 **Chapter eight-**

 _Penny-_

She had called a meeting with the three other people that went on a trip with her. They all gathered in the school cafeteria for some "club thing" when really they needed to sort things out.

"I asked you guys to come here today so we can try to move on from what happened. We all know what hapoened and we know how it has affected us. I think we should talk about it."

Hermione laughed. "Talk about i-" She laughed even harder.

"What we need is to tell Penelope!" FP declared. Hermione stopped laughing and everyone looked at him. "I think she should know."

"But what if we get arrested or worse, like go to _jail_." Clifford whispered.

"We need to agree on something and move on!" Hermione said. Everyone looked around and nodded in agreement.

"Who thinks we should tell Penelope or anyone else, for that matter?" FP and Hermione raised there hands.

"Who thinks we should just talk it out and try to keep it under wraps?" Clifford raised his hand.

"Well, we have to tell Penelope." They all nodded except for Clifford. All he did was storm out. "So, what do you think will happen to us?"

FP tried to _not_ spread panic but there was no innocent way out of this unless Penelope didnt care. Which, they all knew she did. Penny had to figure out a way they could all live there lives at peace but not behind bars.

But, what was she gonna do?

 **Chapter nine-**

 _FP-_

He walked out of the cafeteria and saw Alice at the water fountain. He rushed to her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and then sighed relief.

"Don't scare me like that, FP." He apologized then explained what the others plan to do. She nodded and they slowly walked towards their lockers, which were side by side, coincidentally.

"But i dont know, what do you think we should do? You always know what to do." She smiled and thought for a minute.

"Honestly, i think you should just tell Penelope. It would probably lift a weight of you and if not, tell your parents." He sighed and nodded.

"I think you're right, Alice. Thank you! Oh and uhh, can we takj about the, uh, kiss?" She smiled and nodded. "Well, i do like you, a lot. I mean you're Alice Cooper for god's sake's! But do you want to? Ya know, like date? Me?"

She looked at him and replied "Of course i do!" They hugged and walked hand in hand to there next class which was together, thank god.

 **Chapter ten-**

 _Fred-_

Hermione came over to his house and told him _everything_ about the summer trip. At first he was confused but then glad she told him.

"Well, does Penelope know yet?" She shook her head. His eyes widened. "Do you have intentions on telling her?" She told him how they plan to soon and he let out a sigh of relief.

At least she would be honest with Penelope, he hoped.

"Fred, we we scared and didn't know what to do.. But everyday since then, all i can think about is her."

He hugged her and said everything is gonna be fine soon.

They cuddled up and taljed for hours. He drove her home and kissed her good night. He went back home and went to sleep.

He woke up early and went to Pop's to grab her an early Friday milkshake. It was kind of like a tradition. Ever since like 7th grade.

She got in the car and drank uo her milkshake. It was gone in a flash.

"Hey can i have a si-" She laughed and tucked the milkshake to-go cup back in the bag. He frowned but the gighled.

They arrived at her school and he said good bye. Once he pulled up to Riverdale High he hopped out the car and ran inside. For some reason he was late.

The day had started with some rather interesting news. The school newspaper came around and on it he saw a Southside Serpent who looked familiar. Suddenly he saw that it was Alice...

It says she was ARRESTED?! For assaulting a police officer late last night!

Oh all the troubles this has caused...

 **Chapter eleven-**

 _Hermione-_

She woke up in a yard. A front yard of someone's house. Someone she didn't know. She got up and looked to see where she was.

She was in the front yard of Penelope Blossom's mansion.

She looked around her to see anything that belonged to her or any reasons why she was there. All she found was the book she was reading in Fred's truck last night.

She snatched the book and ran down the street. Her house was a couple blocks away from Penelope's.

As soon as she got home she called everyone she knew, asking if they knew or had anything to do with her "front yard awakening".

Once Fred heard that, he hopped in his truck and drove to her house. She explained what she knew and they tried to think of all the possible reasons for _that_ to happen.

"Forget it. Maybe i just went for a walk, got _really_ tired and fell asleep on Penelope's lawn. Anyway, do you want a drink or some food?"

He shook his head and they sat there thinking. Thinking of why this happened to _Hermione_ of all people.

But they would never have guessed what really happened to her...

 **Chapter twelve-**

 _Alice-_

 _Riiing-riiing-riiing-rii- "Hello?"_ Answered a voice unfamiliar to her. "Yes we have Alice Cooper here in cell two." She gasped.

 _Cell two?_

She looked around and recognized that she was in a cell. Behind bars. On a worn out cot.

She had on some super skinny black jeans, a fish net black crop top, a hot pink bra underneath and _a leather jacket_?

She doesn't own a leather jacket... She felt a wave of pain rush over her. She flopped back down on the cot and brought her hand to her face which was swollen around her left eye.

She reached down to her ribs and felt a huge bruise. She went to her jaw which had tape around a cut.

Had she been beaten up? How could she not remember? She slowly rised from the cot to ask the Sheriff a question. "Why am i here, sir?"

He turned to her and replied "You got caught getting a tattoo underaged. Oh! And you reacted by punching _me_ in that face!" He shouted at her.

She sat back down to process all that. _Tattoo? Beaten up? Leather jacket?_

She couldn't believe it.

Did Alice Cooper join the South Side Serpents?

 **Chapter thirteen-**

 _Penny-_

She wrestled through crowds to try and find Alice. They went out last night and Alice had way too many drinks. She didn't see her leave so now she has to find her.

She asked around and this one man, a tall man, knew who she was. She was a new member of the South Side Serpents.

Penny froze. Alice? The South Side Serpents?

Would she really do that? Apparently.

"Thank you, sir." She nodded and walked away. "Ya know, there's always room for more if you wanna join!" She turned back around.

"Maybe later. Uhh, do you know where she went?" He laughed and nodded. She got busted when she was getting the tattoo so she punched the dude in the face! Got arrested."

Arrested? Alice Cooper?

She went down to the Sheriff's station andsnuck into the cell. "Alice! What the hell? Why did you join the _Serpents_?!"

She shrugged and explained. "I got drunk and they were there, so i agreed and they gave me an awesome tattoo but then i got caught at the end of it and things went bad."

Penny bailed her out and drove her home. She drove back to where that tall man was and asked around for him.

"Tall Boy's around the back." She smiled and walked over to him. "Ahh, welcome back, sweetie."

She smiled and asked "When can i join?"

 **Chapter fourteen-**

 _FP-_

"Alice! Alice! God damn it where are ya. Alice!" He stopped and saw her walking up her front yard into her home.

She was clutching her sides heavily. He ran up to her and turned her to face him. "Alice, where have you been? You never came over last night."

She sighed and told him _everything_ that happened. As soon as he heard _South_ _Side Serpents_ he froze. She joined the Serpents? For what?

He asked her why and tried to understand but she shrugged and went inside.

He went to the side of the house where her room was. He grabbed a ladder and climbed up to her window. "Alice, please." She opened the window and let him in.

"Look, FP, i got drunk and i didn't know what was really happening but i don't regret joining them. If that's what you want to know, i love the tattoo."

He stood silent until he asked to see it.

She slid her jeans down to reveal a hot pink thong. Underneath was a Serpent tattoo.

It looked beautiful on her pale skin. He reached to touch it with his fingertips. He grazed over it and she shivered.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't-"

"It's okay. It just caught me off gaurd." She said as she pulled up her pants. "So, are you still mad at me?" She innocently asked him with a pouty face.

"I could never be mad at you, Al." _Al_? She liked that new nickname. "Al? I like it!" He smiled and picked her up so her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You know what else i like, FP?" She took off the coat and threw it to the ground. "What else do you like, Al?" She smiled and said "You're about to find out."

He kissed her passionately and never wanted to leave. Throughout their "romantic event" he kept thinking about the Serpents.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to join them, too.

 **Chapter fifteen-**

 _Hermione-_

 _"She has severe internal bleeding! We need OR 3 prepped and ready for surgucal use! Page Dr. Han and the head of Cardio, NOW!"_

She fluttered her eyes open to see blinding lights beaming down on her. She tried to sit up but throbbinh in her head forced her down.

Where was she? What happened to her? Why was she at a HOSPITAL?!

"Freeeed! Fred are you there?" She started to cry. "HERMIONE?! Is that you? Oh my god, im so sorry! Im so sorry..."

Sorry? For what?

"Ma'am, you were in a car accident. Everything is gonna be okay, we just need to take you to have surgery."

 _Surgery?_ A car accident? Is Fred okay?

 _Three hours later--_

"Hermione, hi honey. Everything is okay, your surgery went well, no more bleeding." Her mother ensured her. "Fred? Is he okay?"

Her parents shared a look and blocked her line of view towards Fred. "The majority of him is." She rose from the bed, ripping out her IV and other wires. She rushed by Fred's side. He was unconsious and his leg was broken.

She screamed out his name and held his head in her hands. "FRED WAKE UP PLEASE, WAKE UP FRED!" She was pulled back to her bed and moved to a different room.

She didn't see Fred after that for days. He got released and she was waiting outside the hospital to help him home.

"Hey." She said with a smile. Without even looking at her he knew it was her. He hobbled over to her in his crutches. They held each other for as long as they could before his dad called for him.

She rode home with them and stayed with him at home. "Fred, what happened?" He looked over at her and told her what happened.

They were driving to the library to return thr books she checked out. It was relatively dark outside. He was driving around a corner when BAM! he hit a deer. The truck flipped and nearly fell off a cliff if it werent for a tree.

"My god, Fred, thats terrible. How did we end up at the hospital if we were so far away from town?" Turns out he carried her there, with a broken leg. He saved her.

Hermione dove into his arms and never wanted to leave.

"You are my knight in shining armour, Fred Andrews. I don't know how i could live without you."

Those words broughy tears to both of them. They stood there, frozen in time, loved by each other.

 **Chapter sixteen-**

 _Penny-_

Buzzzzz-zzzzz-zz-zzzzzz. "Ow! Damn that hurts!" She yelled. "Getting a tattoo on your forearm wasn't a good idea." She murmured to herself.

"Alright! Its all done, Princess." She looked down and it was beautiful. Just goregous on her skin. "Wow, it was worth the pain!" She laughed and he put a bandage over top of it. "Don't wanna get it infected. You can take it off in a week or so."

She walked away with a smile. She, Penny Peabody, was a South Side Serpent.

And she was proud of it.

She walked over to Alice's two-story trailer and knocked loudly on the door. No one answered so she tried again. Nothing. She barged in and ran upstairs, ready to show Alice her tattoo.

She neared the top of the stairs when she heard noises coming from Alice's room. She slowly opened the door to find FP and Alice in a rather interesting position.

"OH, JESUS CHRIST ALICE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Afraid of the answer she ran out and went to her trailer. She went to the bathroom and threw up.

Her best friend, having a "romantic event" with FP Jones?

She couldnt believe it. Just then she heard banging on the door. "Pennyyy! Open up, you bastard!" She walked over and opened it to find FP.

"What do you want? I mean besides Alice." He chuckled a bit and came inside. "Don't tell anyone you saw that."

She mimicked a throwing up motion and said "Trust me if i could unsee it would. God after seeing that, i would be okay with dying." They both laughed and he stared at her for a second then left.

She went in the living room and turned on the TV to watch the Walking Dead marathon but instead, she saw a news report. It stated that at 2:17 am, a teenager commited suicide.

But not just any teenager. It was Penelope's sister, Angelina.

 **Chapter seventeen-**

 _Alice-_

She quickly threw on clothes and ran out the door. She followed FP and watched from a far as he stood up for her. She smiled.

 _FP and Alice..._ She couldnt help but daydream about them together, forever. She knew it was cheesy but she loved him. And love makes you do crazy things.

Like how she became a Serpent. Or how she kissed him first. But she knew she wanted to do those things and they had good outcomes, so far.

He came out of the trailer and spotted her from a far. He ran towards her with a smile.

She was still in a daydream but quickly snapped out of it when he arrived.

"Hey there, hot stuff." She cooed at him. He smiled and replied "Hey yourself." They walked back to her trailer mansion hand in hand.

"Do you think it would be a bad idea for me to join the Serpents too?" She stopped walking.

"Well do you really wanna make a commitment like that?" She questioned him.

"If you can, i can." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. She stopped him and replied "It isn't a joke, FP. Are you serious about it? Do you actually want to do it?"

He nodded and she smiled. "We can be King and Queen of the South Side."

She giggled and pulled him in for a kiss. Tender and loving. Forever together.

 **Chapter eighteen-**

 _Fred-_

"Hermione? Wake up!" She jolted up at the sudden voice. "Why? Whats wrong? Is it your leg?" He laughed.

"No, but Grease is on and you love that movie so i thought you'd wanna see it."

She smiled and cuddled up to him, avoiding the leg and enjoying the movie.

"Hey Fred. Do you want something like water or Cranberry juice?"

"I'll have a juice, please." He said with a kind smile. "Comin right up!"

He looked over and she was gone. He layed there watching the movie and thinking about how lovely she was. And that she was his and he was hers.

She came back with the juice and a present, for him. She giggled and bit her bottom lip with a smile. She cawled over to him and propped herself on her knees. He lughed an took the present.

She had gotten him a watch with an engraving on the back that read-

 _To the love of my young life._

 _Our time together will never be measured._

 _Love, Hermione_

He looked up at her and hugged her. She gave in and rested in his arms. He held her and she held him and they lay there together.

 **Chapter twenty-**

 _FP-_

"I've called this meeting together so we can all discuss how we can move on from what happened."

Everyone looked around. Penny, Clifford, Hermione, Fred, FP, Alice, and even Penelope came. They told Penelope what happened and she took it well. After the death of her sister she didn't really show any emotions.

They all excepted what he had to say and they all agreed to talk to therapists. It wasnt the best solution but they couldn't really do anything else.

FP looked at Alice and Alice looked at him. Two Serpents in love. They had planned on staying that way forever but things change.

And they couldnt prepare for what did come. No one could.

 **The end! I hope you guys liked it. This story is dedicated to my best friend Makieyah! I hope ya liked it!**


End file.
